


Not far enough

by Crystal_kogane



Series: Messed up [2]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Loner Keith (Voltron), M/M, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Winter is Keith’s twin, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_kogane/pseuds/Crystal_kogane
Summary: Keith’s back story and what Winter looks like





	Not far enough

Keith is 21 living a painful life. His mom die from a deadly disease 2 weeks after he was born and his father abused him and his sister and blaming him for his mother’s death. One of he killed his father in self defence and was only 7. He was sent to his ants with his sister Winter. He and her were abused by their ant and were like servants to her and her kids. Once his brother Shiro was able to adopt them he did and by then his sister was 16 and very depressed and scared. But now they were in college at the age 21 with his sister Winter.

 

Winter discription:

She is short around 5”2”. She has long brown hair and beautiful purple eyes. She as white as snow hence the name Winter. She looks weak but is stronger then you may think. She wears tight blank jeans and a blue loose t-shirt and has a ring on right hand(ring finger) and is almost always carrying a sketchbook and pencil and she almost always has her hair down. Keith is her twin too and Shiro is 29 about to turn 30 now

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like Winter
> 
> I leave notes when I have update @the-real-crystal-kogane tumyblr Or @klance _is_bai on instagram


End file.
